


Truth or Dare (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone expects Danneel to get together with Jensen or Jared.  Danneel doesn't really want to pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190102) by chash. 



**Title:** [Truth or Dare](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/79932.html)  
 **Author:** chash  
 **Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Danneel Harris/Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki  
 **Warnings:** Underage (everyone is fifteen)  
 **Disclaimer:** Lies and untruths  
 **Summary:** Everyone expects Danneel to get together with Jensen or Jared. Danneel doesn't really want to pick.

 **Format:** mp3

12.67 MB, 13 min 50 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/54ddgts5t7)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?tgnygybil3m)


End file.
